Traicion de un corazon roto!
by Lily-kitsune
Summary: Por que? me hiciste esto yo que te amaba - lloraba desgarradoramente un lindo kitsune.    - Tienes que dejarlo Sasuke-kun con naruto nunca vas a renacer tu clan.  bueno esto es un fic yaoi sasunaru  avertencia este fic contiene muerte deun personaje y vio
1. Chapter 1

- En la parte afuera de konoha se puede ver como un pequeño, rubio. corria mientra las lagrimas salian de sus bellos ojos. este hermoso rubio era nada mas y nada menos que ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, un joven de 16 año de cabellos rubio como el mismo sol de piel, color canela de cuerpo delgado ya que es un doncel, con tres marquitas en cara mejillas pero lo mas bello de este chico eran sus hermoso ojitos color zafiros.

- Por que ? por que me tenias que hacer esto si yo lo unico que hice fue amarte - pensanba el rubio llorando. todavia pensaba en la conversacion que tenian el uchiha y la pelirrosa.

( Flash back)

- El oji-azul caminaba muy feliz hacia el, barrio uchiha tenia que darle la noticia a su novio Sasuke desirle que al fin podria renacer su clan. al fin padrian ser una familia todavia recordaba las palabra de la quinta.

(Flash back)

- Estas segura lo que lo dice aba-cha - preguntaba el kitsune sorprendiro.

- Si mi niño puedes tener hijo ya que eres un doncel al fin puedes darle hijos al uchiha. - decia la rubia muy feliz abrasando al rubio.

- Gracias kamisama me siento tan feliz al fin podre darle, a sasuke. lo que siempre a querido - decia caminando hacia fuera.

(Flashback)

- El kitsune ya habia llegado hacia el barrio uchiha camino hacia. la unica casa con luz de repente ciente como su pecho, le empiesa a doler como si algo malo va a pasar.

- Dios por que siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar - pensaba el rubio nervioso mientra apretaba el papel que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. finalmente frente a la puerta pudo. escuchar la voz del pelinegro y de la pelirrosa.

- Pero Sasuke-kun tiene que dejarlo con Naruto nunca vas a poder revivir tu clan mientra conmigo si - decia la pelirrosa.

- No estoy seguro Sakura yo a el lo amo pero, mi kitsune nunca. va a poder darme lo que mas quiero. - contesto el uchiha serio.

- Tiene razon pero yo te los puedo dar solo tiene que dejarlo, para que te cases conmigo - exclamo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- Sasuke! - llamo la voz del kitsune el cual estaba en la, puerta. con semblante triste. el uchiha no sabia que hacer amaba al rubio pero este nunca le va a poder dar lo que el mas queria.

- Naruto que bueno que llegaste para decirte que Sasuke-kun acepto casarse conmigo - decia la pelirrosa sonriando truifante. el kitsune estaba en shock no podia creer lo que decia. la pelirrosa.

- E- es verdad eso Sasuke - pregunto el rubio con voz triste.

- Si es verdad kitsune me caso con Sakura por que ella si, puede. darme lo que tu no puedes - decia con voz fria.

- Donde quero el amor que me decia cuando haciamos el amor, cuando me decias que amas que nunca me dejaria. - grito Naru con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Yo nunca te ame y eso de hacer el amor para mi solo, fue sexo. tu para mi solo fuiste un juguete. - le dijo friamente al kitsune el cual apreto su mano en puño.

- Eres un maldito bastardo no te quiero ver nunca en mi vida te odio. - grito el rubio dandole un puñetazo en la cara del uchiha.

- Piensa lo que quiera ya no te necesito solo te necesitaba, para. satifacerme. - exclamo serio.

- Nunca te voy a perdonar esto jamas en mi vida te quiero, ver eres. un maldito degraciado. - grito mientra salia corriendo hacia fuera. dejando a un pelinegro destrozado y una pelirrosa truinfante.

- Perdoname kitsune pero es lo mejor tu nunca podrias darme lo que en verdad quiero - pensaba el uchiha triste.

( fin flashback)

- Por que Sasuke si yo te podia dar el hijo que tu queria, si a eso iba a desirte que ibamos hacer padres - pensaba el rubio sentando en un arbol mientra las, lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

- Pero ya no voy a llorar ya tome una desicion me voy a ir de la aldea junto con mi hijo - decia parandose para caminar hacia su pequeño departamento.

- Solo no tenemos tu y yo bebe - decia mientra posaba una mano en su plano viembre. camina hacia su pequeño almario donde de el. saca su ropa y la echa en una mochila baja a la cocina donde. echa un par de ramen para comer por el camino ya todo listo. sale de su apartamento para ir saltando por los tejados de la casa hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea finalmente en ella camina hacia fuera de ella, pero antes de salir susurra.

- Espero que seas feliz en tu nueva vida Sasuke espero que tenga. ese hijo que tanto quieres - susurro mientra caminaba por el oscuro bosque.


	2. el dolor de la despedira

- Por la mañana en konoha las gente se despertaban para, poder. realizar sus deberes los niño, ban a la escuelas los, hombres a realizar sus trabajos mientra las mujeres se queren en casa oh van hacer la compra. mientra en el barrio uchiha en la ultima casa habitada se encuentra en una cama tipo matrimonial el uchiha y la pelirrosa durmiendo placidamente en ella. pero el dueño de esta solo tenia la mente en sierto rubio de ojos azules, el cual desprecio friamente.

- Kitsune! - pensaba el uchiha mientra se levantaba de la cama. haciendo que con el movimiento despertada a la pelo de chicle.

hmm! buenos dias Sasuke-kun - decia la pelo de chicle mientra se tapaba su desnudez con las sabanas.

- Sakura! quiero que te levantes y te largues de mi casa ahora mismo - grito el azabache mientra camina hacia el baño dejando a una pelo de chicle molesta.

- De verdad pienso que esto fue mala idea. - susurraba Sasuke mientra se desvestia para meterse dentro de la ducha. mientras piensa en su kitsune.

- Naru! perdoname espero que lo que me dijiste ayer fuera mentira y no me odie por que la verdad sin ti no se vivir - pensaba melancolico el pelinegro.

- despues de bañar y cambiarse el uchiha bajo para tomar, su desayuno. despues de tomar su desayuno el menor de los uchiha sale para poder llegar al lugar de entrenamiento pensando en donde seguro estara su kitsune ( pobre iluso si supieras la sorpresa que te vas a llevar por baka ) va caminando por las calles de konoha con aire indiferente mientra llegar hacia el lugar de entrenamiento finalmente llega en donde ve que solo. esta la pelirrosa cosa que se le iso extraño al no ver a su kitsune hay.

- Buenos dias Sasuke-kun - gritaba la pelo de chicle asercandose hacia el azabache.

- Buenos dias sakura! - saludo indiferente el uchiha mientra buscaba con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontro. cosa que se le iso extraño.

- Oye sakura Naruto todavia no a llegado. - pregunto el pelinegro serio. mientra la bola de chicle serio cuenta que la presencia del rubio no estaba.

- Que extraño que no a llegado ya que el es el primero en llegar - decia la bola de chicle con una sonrisa. kuku ojola y nunca llegue para asi estar a solas con mi Sasuke-kun - pensaba la pelo de chicle victoriosa.

- Yo! - dijo una voz apareciendo en el lugar.

- Llegas tarde Kakashi sensei - grito la chillona voz de la pelo de chicle.

- lo siento sakura, Sasuke pero es que cuando venia por el camino. habia un gato ensima de un albor entorce me detube a bajarlo - decia el sensei con una sonrisa nerviosa. mientra a sus dos estudiantes le bajaba una gota estilo anime por la cabeza.

- No ya no importa por que con usted no hay remedio - dijo sakura con molestia.

- Bueno no importa hoy tenemos una mision de buscar un pegamino. en la aldea del fuego - dijo serio el sensei por sierto donde esta Naruto que no lo veo por ningun lado.

- Eso mismo nos preguntamos Sasuke-kun y yo ya que Naruto es el primero en llegar - exclamo la pelirrosa. mientra Sasuke sentia un fuerte dolor en su pecho como si algo solo pasada. como si su kitsune no estuviera en la aldea apretando los puño le dijo a su sensei.

- Kakashi sensei puedo ir aver si el dobe se quero dormido. - pregunto Sasuke a su sensei.

- Si Sasuke tienes razon ya sabes como es Naruto que algunas veces se le olvida las cosas. - dijo kakashi pensando en que quiza el rubio estubiera todavia durmiendo.

- Bueno me restido. - dijo el azabache desapareciendo de la vista. de kakashi y sakura. la cual estaba molesta al ver como el uchiha se fue a buscar al rubio.

Mientra saltando por los tejados de la casa iba el, azabache. el cual iba saltando rapido para poder llegar hacia el pequeño despartamento del rubio sentia que algo malo suceria era como si cuando llegara hacia el rubio este no se encontraria meniando su cabeza para poder sacar ese pensamiento siguio su camino hasta que finalmente llego al despartamento del rubio tratando de abrir la, puerta pero esta no abrio asi que solo le quero entrar por la ventana que daba hacia el cuarto del rubio ya dentro se quero helado cuando vio como el, pequeño almario del rubio estaba vacio sin sus ropa.

- No! el no se pudo ir mi dobe no pudo hacerme eso - pensaba Sasuke baja hacia la sala en donde no encontro a nadie.

- No no no ! no te puedes ir Naruto y dejarme asi tiene que ser. una broma por lo que te dije ayer por favor dime que es una broma - pensaba el uchiha desesperado. mientra salia del apartamento hacia la torre de la hokage.

- Mientra en la oficina de la quinta estaba se encontraba llenando. unos papeles. pero de repente fue interrumpida por su asistente suine que entro gritando.

- Tsunade! esta aqui y quiere hablar con usted.- exclamo la morena a su hokage la cual solo suelta un suspiro para decirle a su asistente.

- Tsk dile que pase suine - contesto seria.

- Como diga tsunade-sama - dijo suine saliendo del el cual entro el uchiha.

- Mas te vales que lo que tenga que decirme sea importante uchiha para interrumpir mi trabajo - exclamo la quinta sin mirar al pelinegro.

- Si es importante hokage Naruto se fue de la aldea. - dijo el azabache con la mirada en el piso. mientra tsunada tira los papeles al piso y se para para encarar al uchiha.

- Como diablos! que se fue y nadie lo vio - grito la quinta golpeando la mesa. el uchiha con su rostro ineprexivo pero por dentro estaba que se moria por la partira del rubio. saviendo que el kitsune se fue por su culpa.

- Si parece que se fue anoche cuando todos estabamos durmiendo. - Sasuke indiferente pero por dentro siente como su corazon se rompe.

- Maldita sea! uchiha que le hiciste a mi niño por que anoche el. estaba muy feliz con la noticia que te iba a dar - dijo tsunade mirando al uchiha con odio. el cual se sentia como basura.

- Bueno! yo le dije a el que me voy a casar con sakura para, poder. tener hijo - exclamo Sasuke viendo serio a la quinta la cual abre los ojos sorprendira.

- Eres un imbercil uchiha como pudiste hacerle eso a mi niño, el que de verdad te ama eres un maldito orgulloso solo te voy a decir una cosa resa por que Naruto no te odie por de verdad ya te ganaste su odio. - girto molesta la quinta.

- No tienes que decirme nada yo ya tome la decision de casarme con sakura y tener mis hijos junto a ella = contesto Sasuke arrogante. Tsunade mas que furiosa se levanta y le das un puñetazo en la cara.

- Solo espero que Naruto nunca te perdone que te odie para, que sientas el dolor que tubo que sentir mi niño por ti ahora largate! de mi vista - grito la quinta furiosa. mientra el uchiha. camino hacia la salida pero antes de salir le dijo.

- No se preocupes ya perdi al amor de mi vida ya no tengo, mas que perder. - decia con melancolica para salir finalmente dejando a tsunade triste.

- Mi niño me pregunto donde estas estaras bien con tu estado. - pensaba la quinta con melancolia.

- Mientra en la aldea del fuego en una pequeña cabaña de color. marron se encuentra el kitsune mas lindo de toda konoha.

- Me pregunto como estaran todos si ya se abran enterado de, mi partida. - decia el rubio mientra acariciaba su pancita de 3 meses.

9 , mes despues las cosas en konoha estaba peor con la notcia de la partida del rubio. todos los amigos de este estaban triste con la partida del rubio todos lo que querian al rubio le empesador a cojer odio al uchiha al saber que por el, el rubio se fue mientra Sasuke era otra cosa aparte ya no era el mismo. de antes ahora era mas frio, mas arrogante. todavia estaba junto a la pelirrosa. esperando el dia de su boda con esta mientra en su mente solo tenia la esperanza de que el kitsune regresara a konoha este estaba areglandose para su boda con la pelirrosa ningunos de los amigos del rubio van a esa boda ya que todos saben que esa boda solo es por el motivo de tener hijo ya que todos saben que el, uchiha no ama a la pelirrosa. si no al rubio. los unicos que van a la boda son kakashi sensei ya que al ser el sensei de ellos dos tenia que presentarse la quinta ya que al ser la hokage de konoha tenia que presentar su iamgen.

- Naruto donde estas pareces que este es el adios! - pensaba triste el uchiha terminandose de areglar.

- Sasuke ya estas listo - pregunto KaKashi entrando a la, habitacion de este.

- Si ya estoy listo KaKashi - contesto el uchiha indiferente.

- Sasuke estas seguro de esto tu no amas a sakura solo te, casa. con ella por renacer tu clan tu y yo sabesmos que al unico que amas es Naruto!. - Exclamo el peliplatiado con melancolia.

- Si KaKashi sensei estoy seguro de esto aunque amo a Naruto el nunca. va a poder darme lo que en verdad quiero - contesto Sasuke con seriedad.

- Bueno si esa es tu ultima decision mejor salgamos ya sakura tiene que estar por llegar. - decia el sensei con tristesa.

- Ya en la iglesia estaban los envitados y la quinta junto al al novio el cual esperaba a la novia. la cual entraba por la puerta vestira con un vestiro de color blanco, mientra el novio. iba vestido con un traje de color negro. la pelirrosa al lado del uchiha la quitan empeso hablar.

- Bueno estamos aqui para celebrar la union de y . en sagrado matrimonio. - decia tsunade. si hay alguien aqui para inpedir que estos jovenes se unan en santo matrimonio que hable ahora oh calle para siempre. todos se queraron en silencio. bueno si no hay nadie que inpira esta union.

- aceptas como esposo a Sasuke, para amarlo y respertalo hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Si! acepto - dijo la pelirrosa feliz.

- Uchiha Sasuke acepta a Sakura, como tu esposa para respertarle hacerle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe. - decia la quinta con melancolia.

- Adios dobe aunque te amo nunca podras darme lo que mas quiero. Si acepto - dijo el uchiha triste.

- Bueno lo declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia. - termino diciendo la quinta.

- Mientra en la aldea del fuego se encuentra el kitsune apunto de dar a luz.

- Ahhh! no bebe todavia no puedes nacer. - lloraba el rubio al sentir una fuerte contracion del parto. mientra el nueve cola trataba de carmal al rubio.

- Naru tienes que tranquilizarte para poder traer al bebe. - decia la voz del zorro.

- lo se pero el bebe no se esta quieto parece que quiere salir. - decia con dificulta el rubio.

- Mientra serca de hay dos personas caminan por hay.

- Oye! Itachi y que vamos hacer un ves que agarremos al nuevo cola. - preguntaba un hombre de piel azul.

- hmp nose kizame el jefe es que sabe - dijo el otro serio. de repente el hombre azul oyo un grito.

- Oi itachi escuchate eso - dijo kizame al escuchar como alguien gritaba ayuda.

- Si parece que viene de por aya vamos aver que pasa - contesto itachi mientra corrian hacia donde se escucha la voz.

- Volviendo con el rubio este estaba tratando de hacer un kagebushi pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito el rubio al sentir como el bebe ledio un patada. por favor .

- Na... naruto - dijo itachi sorprendiro al ver al rubio asi mientra ve como su entrara salia sangre.

- Ita... itachi pora favor ayudame por favor no deje que mi bebe se muera ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito para despues desamayarse.


	3. Mala Noticia!

- Ahhhh por favor itachi ayudame no deje que mi bebe muera. - pedia naruto llorando al sentir como su bebe se movia.

- Dios! Naru dejame ayudarte con esto. - dijo el pelinegro poniendose frente a la entrada del rubio por la cual sale sangre. Naru necesito que abras bien las pierna parece que veo el cuerpo del bebe.

- Dios! itachi a lo que sea pero sacalo de una vez ahhhhhhhhhhhh. - grito al sentir otro movimiento en su interior.

- Bien! aqui voy cuando te diga que puje puja de cuerdo. - decia itachi mientra ajuntaba chacra en sus mano. bien ahora .

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puedo mas por favor itachi ven tu en mi lugar. dijo naruto mientra apretaba las sabanas.

- Bien un poco naru ya casi viene puja un poco mas. - le animaba al rubio.

- Esta bien! aqui voy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - gritaba.

- Ya casi Naru puedo ver su cabezita sigue pujando un poco mas. - decia itachi con una sonrisa.

- Maldicion! itachi como siga asi que voy a quedar sin tresero. - contesto el rubio pujando mas fuerte.

- Buaaaaaa buaaaaaaa - se oyo el llanto de un bebe.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - grito nuevamente el rubio al sentir otro doloro movimiento.

- Que paso estas bien naruto. - preguntaba itachi preocupado. con el recien nacido en brazos.

- No- nose de repente senti otro movimiento en mi interior. - decia con dificultad naruto.

- mmmm dejame ver pero primero mira naru a tu bebeb es hermoso. - dijo el pelinegro mientra le pasaba el bebe a naruto el cual quedo sorprendiro aver a su bebe.

- Bien naruto parece que el vez de tener un bebe vas a tener dos y esta esta casi por salir necesito que puje pero, esta ves necesito que sea fuerte de cuerdo. - dijo itachi serio.

- E- esta bien. - contesto naruto mientra miraba a su bebe el cual todabia tenia los ojitos cerrados.

- Bien a la cuenta de 3 necesito que puje de cuerdo. 1,2, 3!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - empujo el rubio al sentir como algo salia de su interior.

- Buaaaaaa buaaaaa. - de escucho el llanto de otro bebe.

- Bien parece que esta es un hembrita. - decia itachi viendo a la bebe dormida. la cual tenia el cabello rubio con la piel morena.

- Si y este es un varoncito. - contesto naruto viendo a sus bebe. el cual al sentir el calor de su padre abrios su ojisto de color negro el bebe tenia los cabellos negros, la piel palida. era la misma imagen de su otro padre.

- Eres igualito a el eres igual a Sasuke! - pensaba el rubio con tristeza.

- Mientra en konoha despues de la boda los, novios y los invitados. estaban en la fiesta de esta que era en la mansion uchiha. algunos de los aldeanos estaban felices por la, union de la pareja mientras otro estaban triste, ya que ellos sabian que esa boda solo era para podre cumplir, uno de los capricho del uchiha menor. todos sabian que este no amaba a la pelirrosa que solo se caso con ella para poder renacer su que el uchiha a quien en verdad ama es al rubio 1 numero en sorprender a la gente, por eso todos vian a la pelirrosa. con lastiama.

- Kitsune mi amor donde estas. - pensaba triste el uchiha mirando hacia el cielo. se sentia mal al no poder saber nada del rubio.

- Sasuke-kun al fin te encuentro ven vamos ya casi tenemos que irno. - decia la pelo de chicle agarrando al pelinegro de la mano.

- Si vamos. - contesto el azabache triste. asi ambos se fueron hacia donde estaban los invitados. algunos bebiendo mientras otros solo hablaban.

- Bueno lo veniamos a decirle que nos veniamos a desperdir. - dijo la pelirrosa. mientra el uchiha solo se mantenia callado.

- Sasuke! sakura espero que tenga una feliz noche de boda. - dijo el peliplatiado. mientra se asercaba a despedirse de sus alumnos.

- Gracias KaKashi-sensei. - dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- hmp.- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Sasuke.

- Bien dios a todos y muchas gracias. - se desperia sakura saliendo junto con el uchiha hacia su habitacion. ya dentro de ella la, pelirrosa se fue al baño para poder cambiarse, dejando a Sasuke pensativo.

- Dios! ayudame a soportar esta noche junto a una persona que no amo. - susurraba melancolico el uchiha. mi dobe no sabes cuanta falta me haces ahora mismo. - dijo mientra una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

- Sasuke-kun estoy lista. - dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del baño con un bata corta de color rosa. (guacala odio el rosa) Sasuke solo la mira con fastidio.

- Si vamos. - dijo mientra tumbaba a la chica sin delicareza sin nada mientra le abrias las pierna y entraba en ella de una sola estocada.

- Ahhh sasuke-kun. - gemia la pelirrosa al sentir como el pelinegro. se movia. mientra el uchiha solo se imaginaba al rubio imaginando que era el, con el cual estaba ahora.

- Naruto!. penso al llegar al orgamo.

- Mientra en la pequeña cabaña por la aldea del fuego. se encontraba el rubio amamantando a uno de sus bebe. mientra el pelinegro estaba dormido, junto al otro bebe.

- Ustedes son los mas hermoso que tengo gracias a kamisama por darme a estos dos bellos bebes. - decia obsevaba como el bebe chupaba uno de sus pezones con su pequeña boquita. ahora lo re cuerdo oba-chan me dijo que en estado de la martenidad mis pezones pueden dar leches.

(Flashback)

- Oba-chan tengo una pregunta cuando nazca mi bebe como lo voy a poder alimentar si no se nada de bebe. - preguntaba naruto inocente.

- Bueno mi niño cuando ayas tenido tu bebe tu cuerpo va a tener. una cuantas transformacion. como por ejemplo tus pezones se te van a sentir mas sensible y eso es por que de ellos vas a poder alimentar a tu bebe.

- Oh!. - fue lo unico que dijo naruto.

( Fin flashback)

- Jejejeej creo que oba-cha tenia razon ttebbayoc. - dijo naru mientra le daba por la espalda al bebe. aunque pensandolo vien todavia no le eh puesto nombre a mis bebe pero mejor lo dejo para mañana. - dijo mientra veia como sus bebe cerraba sus ojitos.

- jejeje creo que yo tambien necesito descansar. - dijo acostarse a un lado de itachi.

- parece que itachi tambien esta cansado gracias a el, pude traer a mis bebe al mundo. - viendo al azabache.

- Otro dia! mas en la aldea de la hoja las personas como, todos. los dias se levantaban para realizar sus deberes mientras otro solo se queraban en cama durmiendo. mientra el la unica casa habitada del barrio uchiha se encontraban en una cama matrimonial dos cuerpo durmiendo placidamente mientra el, sol entraba por una de las ventana dandole en la cara a uno de lo que estaba acostado.

- hmmm! - se levantaba el uchiha a sentir la luz del sol en su cara. mientra su esposa se acurrucaba mas en la cama. mientra el azabache se dirigia hacia el baño pero antes de entrar dijo.

- Sakura! levantate recuerdad que tenemos que ir aver a tsunade. - dijo desde adentro del baño.

- Si ya lo olvida tenemos que ir aver si estoy en cinta. - decia la pelirrosa levantandose.

( pobres ilusos si supieran lo que le espera kukuku)

- 10 minutos despues ambos ya estaban listo para salir hacia la torre de la hokage. la pelirrosa iba nerviosa por saber si estaba en estado. mientra Sasuke solo caminaba con aire indiferente. ya finalmente ambos en la torre de la hokage vieron a la morena asistente de la quinta.

- Buenos dias! Sasuke-kun sakura. - saludo la morena con una sonrisa.

- Buenos dia! zuine vinimos aver a la quinta. - dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- bien en seguidad le digo que ustedes estan aqui. - dijo la morena entrando hacia la oficina de la quinta.

- Tsunade-sama afueran estan Sasuke-kun y sakura ambos vinieron a verla. - decia la morena.

- Bien zuine haslo pasar. - exclamo la quinta seria.

- Como diga tsunade-sama. - dijo para avisarles a ambos que pueden entrar.

- Bien Tsunade-sama dijo que lo esta esperando. - dijo la morena.

- Bien! - contesto sakura entrando hacia la oficina de la quinta la cual se encontraba revisando algunos papeles. pero tubo que dejarlo al sentir la presencia de la pelirrosa y el, azabache.

- Bien! a que debo su presencia. - exclamo la rubia seria.

- Bueno hokage-sama nosotros venimos para que usted pueda revisarme para saber si estoy embarazada. - dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. mientra Sasuke solo miraba la conversacion con indiferencia.

- Bien! sakura sigueme. - contesto la rubia mientra entraba a una habitacion. junto con la pelirrosa. mientra el uchiha esperaba afuera nervioso por saber si la pelirrosa estaba embarazada. despues de 15 minuto la rubia salio con rostro serio cosa que no le agrado para nada a Sasuke.

- Bien vieja borracha! esta mi esposa embarazada. - pregunto el uchiha indiferente pero por dentro estaba que se quinta olvidando el insulto del uchiha suerta un suspiro y mirandolo a los ojos le dice.

- Lo siento Uchiha pero sakura no puede querar embarazada ella no puede tener hijo ya que ella es esteril. - contesto la quinta seria. dejando al uchiha petrificado.

- Que? - grito este sorprendiro.


End file.
